


Shipshape

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Humor, July Writing Prompts Challenge, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning signs are only helpful if you see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipshape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #1: Picture prompt: [Slippery Floor sign](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1048617.html).

The warning sign was the only reason John didn't go arse over kettle in the questionable water splashed on the docked merchant ship's lower deck. No words, just a stick-figure slipping on a puddle. Clear in any language.

"Wet floor, Sherlock," he'd said, assuming Sherlock was too focused on following the invisible-to-John paint chip trail on the passageway's right-hand side to notice the warning. John was rewarded for his helpful endeavor with a Sherlockian grunt and eyeroll before Sherlock turned a corner along the passage ahead.

John sighed, looking back at the wet patch and its guardian sign. _Can't be a leak. Can it? There'd be far more than a wet floor sign if it was._ Still peering warily behind him, John followed Sherlock around the corner.

Immediately something struck John in the side of the head. He staggered and fell. Someone grabbed his arm. Vision blurred and head ringing, John snarled and swung a wild punch.

"John! It's me!"

John blinked the blur away. Sherlock's face hoved into view. He was stooped, half-ducked back through a low doorway that lead off the main passageway and toward the ship's engine room.

Touching his head gingerly, John winced. "Sherlock, what-?"

Sherlock smirked, pointed at a nearby bright yellow sign, and continued onward down the new passageway. John looked at the sign and groaned.

"'Caution: Low Bulkhead'"

\- - -  
(that's it)


End file.
